Beautiful Girls
by Nightcore4life
Summary: What would happen if Shizuo and Izaya were born girls? Warning: Contains hardcore yuri. NOT yaoi.


My black boots tapped against the sidewalk as I skipped along the streets of Ikebukuro. I wore a grin on my face and twirled a strand of my long raven hair around my finger. I loved being surrounded by all of my interesting humans. I passed Russian Sushi where a familiar, large, black Russian woman stood. "Izaya should eat sushi. Sushi good." Simon said to me. Weird name for a girl, I know. "I'll pass today. Maybe some other time." I said as I skipped past him. A certain blonde bodyguard would probably be passing by soon, and I didn't want to miss her! So I continued skipping down the street. But began walking as I started to think that I wouldn't be seeing her today.

Even though she hates me, I can't help but love her personality! All of that anger that she has yet she is so kind to the people she cares for. And don't get me started on that body! Those large and attractive breasts, that tan body, those caramel pools that glimmer in sunlight. Yes, I, Orihara Izaya, the amazing informant of Ikebukuro, loves Heiwajima Shizuo. And I was planning on showing her that today. It's hard to be around such a person without getting wet down there! 'I guess I'll just have to tell her tomorrow.' I thought sadly to myself. I was snapped from my thoughts when I heard a loud bang from next to me. I looked to see a vending machine next to me. I smiled and looked around to to see Shizuo. My scarlet eyes met her caramel ones and she bolted after me. I bumped into several people and Shizuo followed. I ran into a dark alley and expected her to follow. And of course, she did. I met a dead end and smiled. She came in after me and pinned me to the wall.

She held a fist to my face to my face and was about to hit me but I caught her fist in my hand. I have to admit, it hurt. But I was surprised that she didn't break my fingers. She growled. I smiled a soft smile and intertwined our fingers. "I-Izaya...?" Shizuo stuttered confused.

She blushed deeply and asked, "W-What?" I laid a soft kiss on her cheek. She blushed more. I stared into her beautiful caramel eyes that were hidden behind her purple glasses. I wanted her to fulfill my fantasies so much. "There is something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time." I whispered in Shizuo's ear. "I want you, Shizuo. I want you to be the one to take my virginity. I want you to love me." I whispered. Shizuo backed away and shook her head.

I expected myself to be more confident, but the butterflies fluttering around in my stomach said otherwise. "N-No! Stop lying!" Shizuo cried. "I'm not lying, Shizuo! I love you!" to exclaimed. "N-No. N-No." she repeated. 'She doesn't believe me.' I thought to myself as tears began to form in the corners in my eyes. "No Shizuo! Please! I love you!" I sobbed and fell to my knees when it looked like she was about to run away.

My heart was burning with pain. 'If only I hadn't told her. Now we won't be able to even be around each other!' I thought sadly to myself. Shizuo looked at me and her eyes widened. "Izaya... you're crying." she said as she bent down in front of me. She removed her glasses and set them down next to her.

Shizuo wiped the hot tears that were streamed down my cheeks. "Look at me." she said caressing my cheek. I did as I was told and looked into those eyes that had a look of passion in them. "I believe you." Shizuo whispered before smashing her lips with mine. She slid her tongue along my bottom lip, asking for an entrance. I parted my lips slightly and allowed her to slid her tongue into my mouth. My tongue found her tongue and they began swirling around each other.

Our lips parted with a line of saliva still connecting. Shizuo slid my jacket off my shoulders and unzipped my short, black dress. She threw it to the side, leaving me in my purple bra and panties. I began unbuttoning Shizuo's dress bartender uniform. I slid the dress down to reveal her large breasts that were being covered by a black bra and her wet black panties.

She laid her hand on my left breast and lightly squeezed it while her other hand rubbed my clothed vagina. "S-Shizu-chan..." I moaned. Shizuo smirked and removed my bra and underwear before removing her own. I put my mouth on top of her right nipple and sucked it while she tweaked my left nipple and moaned. I moved my mouth to her left nipple and she began massaging my right breast. I teased the bumpy outline of her nipple.

"I-Izaya!" Shizuo groaned. I removed my mouth. "Shizu-chan... p-please suck me." I begged. Shizuo grinned deviously and nodded. I laid down with my legs parted and Shizuo bent down and licked my vagina. She stuck her tongue in and I moaned. I somehow managed to get my right hand to her pussy and stuck one finger in. She moaned into my hole and I felt vibrations go through my body. I was moments away from realse as I stuck another finger in Shizuo and she moaned louder and caused me to release my fluids into her mouth. "Shizu-chan!" I screamed. My actions caused her to also release on my fingers. She clasped on the ground and I fell on top of her. We were both breathing heavily.

Once I caught my breath, I said, "We should do this more often." Shizuo nodded and intertwined our fingers. "We should go home." she said. I nodded and we got dressed. It was already eleven at night when began walking side by side down the street. "So Izaya, d-do you want to stay at my apartment tonight?" Shizuo stuttered blushing. I looked up at her and smiled. "Sure, Shizu-chan!" I exclaimed and clinged to her arm. Her blush deepened. "L-Let go! What if somebody sees us?" Shizuo exclaimed. "I honestly don't care what everyone thinks. And who's gonna be walking around at this hour?" I grinned and tightened my grip on her arm. "Oh, one more thing," I began. "What is it?" she asked. "I love you, my beautiful Shizuo." I whispered before placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

She blushed deeply. "I-I love you too, and you're more beautiful." Shizuo said and gently kissed me. And I blushed for the first time that night.


End file.
